bored ?
by rd.guntur
Summary: Tubuh sasuke tidak gemetar tapi air mata sasuke keluar tanpa bisa ditahan  "...galkan aku"  Sekali lagi tubuh naruto tersentak ketika mendengar sasuke berbicara diantara isaknya.


.

Naruto masih memeluk mesra Sai ketika mendapati tatapan terkejut dari seorang pemuda berambut raven yang baru datang ke apartemen milik mereka berdua-milik naruto dan sasuke-

.

Naruto dengan cueknya tetap mengelus rambut hitam Sai dengan lembut,menaikan dagu Sai dan mencium bibir nya,

Tetap mencium,Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak kembali ke apartemen ini sejak pertengkaran hebat mereka dua minggu yang lalu,

.

Sasuke masih mematung ditempatnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terdefinisi.

Sasuke bertatap sejenak dengan biru saphire milik naruto sebelum akhirnya naruto kembali memejamkan mata,menikmati bibir Sai.

.

.

Hancur..

Sasuke sudah merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya itu sejak sebulan yang lalu,ia sudah mengira bahwa naruto ia berusaha keras membuang pikiran negatif itu.

Setelah 2 minggu menginap di apartemen kakaknya, sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dan meminta maaf.

Tapi

Begitu pulang ia melihat kekasihnya sedang memeluk mesra Sai,orang yang benar-benar memiliki fisik yang menyerupai dirinya,

.

.

Sai dan Naruto akhirnya melepas ciuman mereka,saat itulah tanpa sengaja Sai menoleh dan melihat Sasuke di dekat dan Sai memang baru tiba dan Naruto langsung memeluk Sai di depan pintu apartemen. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang.

.

Sasuke melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sai memaksa Naruto untuk menghampirinya,sedikit bertengkar tapi akhirnya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke juga.

.

Hati naruto mencelos ketika melihat dengan jelas kilau onyx yg disukainya meredup,berganti dengan onyx hampa yang begitu mengisyaratkan kesedihan mendalam.

.

Hati dan pikiran naruto mendadak terbuka begitu melihat senyum lembut dari sasuke.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya beralih begitu saja dari kekasihnya.

Bosan?

Entahlah

Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tersadar bahwa ia sudah sangat melukai sasuke.

"Pergilah,kuyakin kau akan bahagia dengan Sai,"sebuah bisikan pelan dari bibir sasuke berlalu begitu cepat seperti angin.

.

Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak,lalu membukanya kembali,menatap sapire yang juga menatapnya,

senyum masih disunggingkan olehnya.

Ia sendiri tak tau apa yang membuatnya ingin terus tersenyum seperti ini.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela napas lega begitu melihat sosok sasuke sedang berdiri merokok di pinggir sungai.

Tak mempedulikan nafasnya yang masih memburu karena lari ia tetap menghampiri sasuke,

"Sudah mengantarkan Sai pulang,Uzumaki?"

tanya lembut sasuke.

Melihat sasuke yang tersenyum membuat Naruto benar-benar sibuk berpikir tak mengerti mengapa ia menduakan kekasihnya.

"Dengar,'suke"

"Aku lebih senang kau memanggilku uchiha saja sekarang"potong Sasuke cepat.

"Maaf,'sukeku"

Sasuke membuang puntung rokoknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Suke,dia hanya sesaat,"kilah Naruto cepat

Sasuke tersenyum,miris kali ini.

Kini mereka sudah saling berhadapan,mata Sasuke menatap sendu sosok dihadapannya.

.

.

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Sasuke.

"...ku"

Naruto berusaha melihat wajah Sasuke yang menunduk,berusaha mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dibisikan oleh Sasuke.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mencari kekuatan untuk menahan tangisnya.

.

Hati naruto begitu sakit melihat orang yang disayanginya sesakit ini,tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Karena dia sendirilah yang membuat sasuke seperti ini.

Naruto tercekat ketika merasakan bahunya basah.

Tubuh sasuke tidak gemetar tapi air mata sasuke keluar tanpa bisa ditahan

"...galkan aku"

Sekali lagi tubuh naruto tersentak ketika mendengar sasuke berbicara diantara isaknya.

"ya,'sukeku?"bisik naruto pelan berusaha mendengar perkataan sasuke.

Tangis sasuke pecah,tangannya mencengkram erat baju naruto.

"...tinggalkan.."

ujar Sasuke terbata.

Mata naruto membulat kaget.

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak,tidak akan lagi,tidak akan pernah 'sukeku"

.

"Selamanya.."


End file.
